At Last
by jennybenny2845
Summary: The three times Severus doesn't have sex, and the one time he does.


Written for Hogwarts Assignment #9, Sex Ed - Task 1. Write about someone being faced with the possibility of sex for the first time. Rated M for sexual content, physical abuse of a minor and a sexual crime against a minor that was not carried out.

* * *

 **At Last**

* * *

 _What man allows himself to turn forty and remain untouched?_ Severus pondered the question that had plagued him for over two years as he sipped his Firewhisky. _Well, I never intended to live to forty_. He'd forfeited his life the moment he pledged his allegiance to two masters. Inevitably, he'd slip, blow his cover, and commit a grave error that would lead to his death.

When Death had come for him, in the form of Nagini, he'd welcomed her with open arms. Alone, his deepest secrets shared, he'd felt the light fading from him. The delicious darkness had drawn him closer to what he'd wished for since that horrifying night seventeen years earlier. He'd been ready for Death, had prepared for it and no longer feared it.

In fact, he'd looked forward to that moment. He'd been teetering on the edge of life and death with a few breaths left. But, she'd stepped into the Shrieking Shack and saved him.

Oh, how he'd resented her! Who was she to decide his fate? His anger towards her faded as the years passed. His initial resentment turned into gratitude. Their relationship had begun blossoming into something more. Once again, Severus stood at the edge of something new – something potentially life-changing.

Thoughts of taking the next step terrified him. He ignored his feelings for her, hoping they'd fade over time. His attempts to stifle them backfield for they only grew. How could she desire him?

He'd shared most of his secrets with her. Only one remained. Would she want him if he told her? He hadn't intended to end up this way, but unfortunate circumstances had made it happen.

xxx

The first time, she'd been a hired witch. Lucius had procured her as a gift for Severus's nineteenth birthday. Severus had survived his first year as a Death Eater, a feat not achieved by all the pledges.

Upon discovering that Severus hadn't lost his virginity, Lucius insisted, claiming Severus wouldn't want to die a virgin. Lucius had pushed Severus into the luxurious suite where the witch waited. Severus had shaken his head, unsure of how to respond. He hadn't given his virginity much thought, though he'd hoped to lose it to someone special.

"Oh," the witch had uttered. She'd sat up in the bed, running a hand through her light red hair. Disappointment had shone in her dark green eyes. She'd have preferred to entertain Lucius or any of the other Death Eaters, all of whom, save for Peter, were more attractive than him.

Severus had swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped forward. He hadn't intended to experience his first time like this, but Lucius had a point. Moreover, the only witch he truly wanted would never want him back.

"How do you want me?" the witch had asked, poorly concealed disgust colouring her voice. She'd risen to her knees, unbuttoning her cloak to reveal her ample chest.

"I don't want you at all," Severus had spat. He'd back away from the bed and exited the room.

"Was she not to your liking?" Lucius had asked, having noticed Severus in the hotel lobby earlier than expected. Severus had pushed past Lucius and Apparated into the night, the shame of almost having followed through with it overwhelming him.

xxx

The second time, she'd been a Muggle – a virgin with dark hair and eyes. The Dark Lord had gifted her to Severus after their annual summer Muggle hunt. They'd infiltrated a Muggle camping ground and had taken the girl. They'd forced her to watch as they'd tortured and murdered her family. She'd begged them to kill her, but the Dark Lord had refused. A fate worse than death awaited her.

"I couldn't, my Lord," Severus had attempted to decline. He'd committed many a transgression during his service, but never this.

"Severus, you _must_. I insist." The Dark Lord had placed a bony hand on Severus's shoulders, pushing him towards the door where the girl awaited him. "You mentioned Potter's visions to Sirius, did you not?"

"I did," Severus had admitted. "But, I didn't encourage him to join the fight."

"That's neither here nor there, Severus," the Dark Lord had interrupted. "Your enemy is dead. Enjoy it. Now, be a good boy and play with your gift."

Severus hadn't needed the Dark Lord to tell him again; well aware of what happened to those who'd attempted to defy him. He'd fought to control his trembling hand as he opened the door.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had dumped the girl onto the bed after beating her into submission. Bruises had covered most of her pale skin, and her white nightgown had been ripped, barely covering her body.

Severus's stomach had roiled. Sighing, he'd stepped closer. The girl had flinched, scooting back until her back hit the headboard. She'd hugged her knees to her chest, refusing to look at him.

At the sound of Severus's knee colliding with the foot of the bed, the girl had looked up at him. The fear had shone in her dark eyes. "Please, don't hurt me," she'd begged. "I'll do whatever you want."

Severus had moved to the head of the bed. He'd removed his cloak and draped it around the girl's shoulders. She'd accepted it, wrapping it around her body. He'd sat down next to her, his mind formulating a plan to free them from the situation without further damage.

"I won't," Severus had promised, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. The girl had turned to him, disbelief written across her face. "You have no reason to believe me, but if you want to survive, you must trust me." The girl had nodded, considering Severus's words.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pretend." Severus had waved his wand, healing the girl's bruises and repairing her nightgown.

"Won't he know?"

"No. So long as there's enough evidence, he won't question anything."

Under Severus's guidance, they'd made convincing noises, lest any Death Eaters had been ordered to listen at the door.

"He'll expect you to struggle. Scream."

"Get away from me, you bastard!"

"Good. Now, hit me." The girl had looked unsure, but he'd encouraged her to take her frustrations out on him.

The following morning, Severus woke her. He'd placed glamour charms on her body to mimic the bruises. His wand slashed through the air, ripping the nightgown.

"Give me your hand." She'd presented it to Severus, and he'd cut her palm with his wand. "Spread it across the sheets."

"Like this?"

Severus had surveyed her handiwork. "Good. Now, rub some blood on your upper thighs." He'd turned away as she did what he asked.

"This good?"

"Yes," Severus had replied, grabbing her palm and healing it.

The Dark Lord had entered the bedroom an hour later; thrilled that Severus had completed the task. "You don't have to kill her if you don't want to."

Later that morning, Severus had Apparated the girl to her aunt's house in the English countryside. "I'll rid your mind of last night's events. This bit you will retain: take everyone and everything you love and leave England. If you want to live, you'll do this."

She'd nodded, opening her mouth to say more. Severus had silenced her by pointing his wand at her.

" _Obliviate_."

xxx

The third time, she'd flung herself at Severus, demanding that he take her so she could forget about her beloved husband's death.

He hadn't seen her in days, and so he'd entered her bedroom, unsure of what he'd find. He'd tiptoed towards the bed where she'd laid on her stomach with her face pressed into her pillow.

"Narcissa?" Severus had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, willing her to look at him. The last six months hadn't been kind to her. She'd lost weight, and her hair had lost its luxurious shine. "Narcissa?" he'd called once more, hoping she hadn't done something drastic.

She'd turned her head, blinking at the harsh light shining from the tip of his wand. "Go away, Severus," she'd croaked. Severus had noticed the tear tracks embedded into the lines of her face.

"No. You refused to leave me when I'd asked you. I'm not going anywhere." He'd extinguished the light from his wand, placed it on the nightstand and lowered himself onto her bed. He'd caressed her back, hoping his touch would calm her. It had had the opposite effect for she'd burst into tears.

x

As he'd tried to comfort her, a conversation he'd had with Lucius before his death had replayed in his mind.

"I've not got much time left. You keep them safe," Lucius had whispered into Severus's ear, embracing Severus before the Aurors took Lucius back to his cell. The past year hadn't been kind to Lucius. The stress of the three-month trial, which had found him guilty of all crimes and subsequent imprisonment, had taken a toll on him. He'd spent nearly nine months in Azkaban, and his condition had weakened.

"I'll do what I can." Severus had Apparated to the Manor, unsure of how to describe Lucius's condition to Narcissa. As he'd trudged up the drive to the front door, he kicked an errant stone that had come loose from the path. He'd mulled over the sudden change of plans, cursing Lucius's reluctance to fight his infection and accept the Muggle treatment that could have cured it.

Severus had planned to leave England, having spent the past year recuperating at Narcissa's countryside cottage. She'd called in a favour with a Healer who'd wronged her, and the man had stayed with Severus, ensuring his recovery. The Healer had declared him fully recovered two days prior.

He'd planned to go overseas to start anew. He'd find a place where he'd remain invisible; a dead man vanished without a trace. He'd written Narcissa a letter, thanking her for the arrangement and had collected his meager possessions from Spinner's End. Lucius's request had thrown a wrench in his plans. And so, he'd decided to stay with Narcissa and comfort her after Lucius's impending death, which happened five days later.

x

"Good," she'd replied, her words muffled by her pillow. She'd pushed her upper body upward and leaned back until she'd sat on her heels. A strap of her nightgown had slipped off her shoulder, almost revealing her breasts until she'd caught it and slid it back up her shoulder.

"I thought he'd fight it," she'd muttered, looking down at her lap.

"As did I."

"Six months. Can you believe it? It seems like it happened yesterday."

Severus nodded. "Would you like a potion to help you sleep?"

"No."

"All right," Severus had sighed, closing his eyes. He'd opened them, startled to find Narcissa leaning over him. Severus could have counted all the tear-stained lashes that framed her eyes. He'd shifted away, but she'd advanced.

Without warning, she'd pressed her lips against his in a sloppy kiss that tasted like tears and Firewhisky. Her nightgown had slipped and her breasts pressed against his chest. Her hand had crept up his chest, trying to undo the many buttons of his jacket. Huffing, she'd given up, snaking her hand down his chest until it'd rested at the top of his trousers. She'd fiddled with his belt while she'd attempted to deepen her kiss.

Severus, having overcome his initial shock, had sprung into action, pushing her off him. She'd stumbled, almost falling off the bed. "No, Narcissa. You don't want to do this."

"Please, Severus," she begged, placing a hand on his knee. "I want to forget. Help me forget."

Severus had righted her nightgown, securing it on her shoulders. He brought his gaze back to her face. "I can't."

"Lucius said you'd keep me safe."

"Not like this." Before she could reply, Severus had exited her bedroom without a second glance.

In the comfort of his bedroom, he wondered what had caused Narcissa's erratic behaviour. Perhaps the Firewhisky had done it, but had he encouraged her? He'd assumed he'd made his feelings clear.

xxx

"A knut for your thoughts?" Severus set his tumbler of Firewhisky on the side table and glanced at Narcissa. They'd retired to her sitting room for a nightcap in front of the roaring fireplace. It'd become their tradition that fall. They'd talk and drink until the heat from the flickering flames tired them.

Narcissa sat on the loveseat across from him, her knees bent and legs to the side. A hand pressed into the loveseat, her arm holding her body upright. She held a glass of wine in the other hand. A soft smile graced her face as she swirled the liquid before taking a sip. Her casual pose piqued Severus's interest for she usually sat erect.

She looked resplendent in a navy dress, which clung to her curves. The dress stopped at her knees, and Severus couldn't resist looking at her slender, shapely legs. His fingers twitched, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.

"They're worth more than that," quipped Narcissa, her smile widening as she sipped her wine. She shifted, crossing one leg over the other. She met Severus's gaze, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Are they?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. His lips twitched upwards, the beginnings of a smile forming on his face.

She nodded. "You could try to read them," she challenged.

"Absolutely not," Severus declined, shaking his head, recalling a fond memory of an evening where they'd gotten pissed off Lucius's finest Firewhisky – a bottle of Blishen's, aged thirty-nine years. She'd dared him to read her mind. At her behest, he'd agreed, hitting strong walls on his attempt. He'd tried twice more; failing each time. He'd exhausted his magic trying to enter her mind, and she'd exhausted hers trying to keep him out.

"Good."

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked again.

"Nothing really," Narcissa replied, breaking eye contact. She set her wine glass on the side table, crossed the room and took a seat in front of the grand piano. Her fingers caressed the keys.

"Play something." She'd shared her hidden talent with Severus, and he couldn't get enough of it, awed by how beautiful she looked as she fingers flew effortlessly over the keyboard.

"All right."

x

As Severus listed to Narcissa play an elegant waltz, he reflected upon their relationship. It'd been almost a year since Narcissa had thrown herself at him in her moment of despair over Lucius's death. Ashamed of her actions, she'd apologized. Severus had accepted her apology, and they never spoke of it again.

However, as their relationship progressed, her unspoken words and desires lingered between them. She'd had left it up to Severus to decide the course of their relationship. Severus sensed that she'd take whatever he offered and would learn to live with it if their relationship remained purely platonic. Narcissa wanted more but understood if he couldn't give it to her. His heart belonged to another.

As time passed, Lily's pull on Severus's heart weakened until only a few strings remained tethered to it. He needed to cut the final ties but had been reluctant. He'd closed off his heart, his misguided love for Lily preventing him from loving another. He held his broken heart tight; for fear that sharing it with another would only lead to more heartbreak.

He'd been content to die until Narcissa saved him, plucking him from Death's waiting arms.

She'd been a constant presence, her friendship unwavering through his life's ups and downs. Perhaps she'd only saved him out of obligation, to repay the debt she felt she owed for all he did for Draco. Her motivations hardly concerned him for he was thankful to have survived, despite his initial reluctance. He closed his eyes, his vision swimming with the memory of her bright blue eyes staring back at him when he'd woken from his coma. Their brightness blinded him for a few seconds, but in the end, he'd felt thankful to see the light.

x

The amber flames from the fireplace bounced off Narcissa's golden hair, softening her typically cold features. At that moment, Severus realised that he wanted to open his heart to her if she'd have him. He strode to Narcissa, his heart racing in his chest.

As Narcissa played, she studied the curious expression on Severus's face. She'd give anything for a glimpse into his thoughts. He still hid his feelings, despite growing closer to her as the year passed. His rejection, while understandable, had hurt.

She hadn't regretted trying for she had plenty of love left. She'd always love Lucius, but she'd given Severus pieces of her heart over time. She'd welcomed him in, lowering her walls and dropping the icy façade she'd worked hard to perfect. She believed her love would benefit Severus if he'd let her.

As Severus approached Narcissa, her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Her fingers continued to fly up and down the piano, flawlessly executing the waltz's melody.

Severus stood behind Narcissa and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Close your eyes." Narcissa flinched at Severus's sudden contact, but she did as he asked.

Severus lowered his head, growing dizzy at the intoxicating smell of Narcissa's perfume. His fingers trembled as he moved her hair to one side, exposing her slender neck. Summoning all his courage, he gave into the longing and kissed the base. Narcissa hit the wrong note, and Severus smirked into Narcissa's skin. She recovered, though the rest of the piece seemed shaky.

He continued his exploration, his lips inching up her neck. Narcissa shivered when he discovered a sensitive spot under her ear. She dropped her hands from the keyboard. Severus backed away, the remnants of his kisses ghosting over her skin. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Had he been too forward?

Narcissa turned her head over her shoulder, tilted her chin up and smiled at him. A slight blush had formed on her cheeks. Severus opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Kiss me again, please."

Severus lowered his head and kissed her lips. The gentle contact made his knees tremble. Thrilled to have received what she'd wanted, Narcissa deepened their kiss. Her tongue flitted out, requesting entrance into his mouth. Severus granted her access, caressing his tongue with hers.

The position soon grew uncomfortable, and Severus pulled away. Narcissa's soft moan at the loss of contact made his heart swell. He lowered himself onto the bench beside her. She turned to him, cupping the back of his neck to pull his face towards hers. Severus returned her kisses, hoping they'd convey what his words couldn't yet express.

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" he whispered, out of breath as he pulled away from her tantalising lips.

"Are you sure? We don't have to - "

"I'd like to," interjected Severus, "if you'll have me."

"Yes." Narcissa rose from the bench and extended her hand. He took it, allowing her to lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.

x

Narcissa pushed open the door, guiding Severus inside. She shut the door and backed him into it, standing on her tiptoes to pepper his neck with kisses. Severus's trousers tightened as she nipped his racing pulse point. She soothed the burn left by her teeth with her tongue, sending the most pleasing sensations running through him. He bent his knees slightly, turning his neck to the side to allow her easier access to his sensitive skin.

His hands encircled her waist, pressing her firmly against him. He lowered his hands, resting them on her toned arse. He gave it a tentative squeeze, pleased when she moaned into his mouth. He took advantage of the opening, his tongue flitting out to caress hers. She returned his kisses in kind; her passion threatened to undo him.

"Take me to bed, Severus," she urged, breaking their kiss.

Severus pushed himself off the wall and walked them back until they fell onto her bed. He leaned over Narcissa, brushing away the strands of hair that covered her face. Severus touched her flat stomach, amazed at how she'd retained her slender figure. He studied her breasts, giving one a gentle squeeze. Narcissa moaned appreciatively in return.

Encouraged, he pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts, encased in an ivory lace bra. Severus stared at the pale skin peeking from atop the bra. His throat went dry, and the courage he'd summoned earlier began to fade.

x

"Excuse me." Severus focused on her shoulder, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Smiling, Narcissa trailed her hand down his chest. "Don't keep me waiting for too long."

Severus turned from her, covering his mouth with his hand. He entered her bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he vomited. Severus laid on the floor after emptying the contents of his stomach. He banged his head against the cold marble tiles.

 _You're a bloody idiot! Why are you so nervous?_

Severus forced himself into an upright position, fighting off another wave of nausea. _Get up, you bloody bastard. Get up._

His legs shook as he stood up. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He studied his reflection in the mirror, puzzled as to why a woman as gorgeous as Narcissa would even consider sleeping with someone as ugly as him.

Severus knew he wasn't an attractive man. He was far too thin, and despite a year in her care, he still looked emaciated. His attempts to tame his oily locks failed, despite the numerous potions he'd tried. And his nose! It resembled a beak that dominated the majority of his angular face. _What does she see in me?_

Narcissa knocked on the door, pulling Severus from his self-deprecating reverie. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." He rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, ran a shaky hand through his hair and opened the door.

x

 _Oh fuck._ While Severus had been away, Narcissa had removed her dress. She sat up, staring at him expectantly. "Are you sure you're all right?" She patted the space next to her.

Severus crossed the room and sat down. He placed a hand on her knee, willing her to turn to him. She locked eyes with him, her concern over his strange behavior evident.

"I'veneverdonethisbeforei'mavirgin."

Severus's breathing deepened. His heart raced and pounded in his chest.

"Can you calm down?" Narcissa soothed, rubbing his back. "Take a breath."

Severus did as she asked; focusing on steadying his breathing as his panic slowly subsided.

"You're a virgin? You certainly don't kiss like one."

"I am," he admitted. Ashamed, he broke eye contact, fisting her duvet. He heard the rustle of fabric as Narcissa covered herself with a blanket.

"But when the Dark Lord - "

"I faked it."

"Wow," breathed Narcissa.

"Right," replied Severus, wringing his hands. He wanted to get far away from her, drown himself in Firewhisky and forget this evening ever happened. "I'll leave." He rose from the bed.

Narcissa grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. "I'll let you go if that's what you want, but I don't think it is. You wouldn't have initiated this if you didn't want it."

"You know me too well."

"Your virginity doesn't bother me. Please believe that. I'm nervous too," Narcissa added, casting a small smile Severus's way.

"Why me, Narcissa? You could have your pick of wizards. We both know I'm not the most attractive of the bunch."

"Did any of _those_ wizards comfort me when Lucius died? Did any of _those_ wizards protect my son when he needed it the most? Did any of _those_ wizards vow to keep me safe?"

Severus shook his head.

"Besides, Severus, those wizards don't see me as you do. To them, I'm just another conquest – a notch on the bedpost."

"I'd never look at you like that."

"I know."

x

Narcissa slid down the bed, drumming her hands on her stomach. Moments later, he slid down beside her. Severus grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. His calloused fingertips traced her palm. Narcissa tried to enjoy his touch, despite the nerves fluttering in her stomach.

"Can we try again?"

"Are you sure?"

Severus nodded, rolling on top of her. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, easing her into a kiss. She returned it, happy that he'd taken the final step.

Severus wasted no time lowering the blanket to uncover her breasts. She sat up and tilted her neck to the side, encouraging him to kiss it. He started at the spot under her ear, his lips travelling lower. Wrapping his arms around her back, he fiddled with the bra clasp. His frustration with his lack of experience grew when he couldn't remove it.

"Here, let me." Narcissa unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. Severus swallowed his apology, his breath growing ragged as he stared at her breasts. Stilling his trembling hand, he cupped one and squeezed it. Narcissa sighed, encouraging him to experiment further. He pressed a little too roughly, eliciting a sharp yelp from her.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, moving his hand off her breast. She pulled it back and curled her fingers around his. Squeezing his hand, she showed him her preferred pressure. Curious, Severus flicked the pink-tipped nipple with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes," hissed Narcissa. "Do that again."

Severus complied, watching her nipple harden under his touch. His trousers tightened with each reaction. He cataloged them, ignoring his growing need as he focused on pleasuring Narcissa.

"Use your mouth," she encouraged. Severus lowered his head, taking the nipple between his lips. His tongue circled it until she was withering beneath him.

Severus's free hand stroked the soft skin of her stomach, bypassing her core to stroke her upper thighs, slick with the evidence of her arousal. His fingers climbed higher seeking entry. She nodded, thrusting her hips to meet his wandering hand.

He pulled his hand away. A look of confusion crossed Narcissa's face. "Show me?"

"Of course," responded Narcissa, smirking at him. Severus sat on his heels, mouth slightly open, as Narcissa pleasured herself. He rubbed himself through his trousers, studying her every reaction as her slender fingers moved in and out of her body. Her thumb rubbed her clit, circling the tiny bud over and over.

She pulled his hand towards her, encouraging him to try. Severus thanked Merlin that he'd always been a quick study. Under her guidance, he led her to the edge, smiling as she fell apart. "Severus," she cried, arching her back as she convulsed around her fingers.

He stayed in her, only exiting when she'd come down from her high. He rose from the bed, stripping off his clothes. She watched him disrobe, her face flushed and lust shining in her eyes.

She looked down at his feet and suppressed her laughter. "Socks too, please."

Severus stripped them off, tossing them to the floor. Narcissa scooted to the edge of the bed, sat up on her knees and began stroking his cock. Severus's body felt aflame at the feel of her soft hand wrapped around him. She stroked him up and down, her palm swirling over the head. Severus bit his tongue; trying hard not to finish.

After a few minutes, he gently removed her hand from his cock and pushed her into the mattress. He cast protective spells over them and positioned himself over her. She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs wide. Severus gulped, pushing aside his nerves.

"Look at me, Severus." He brought his eyes to her face. She cupped his face and stroked his cheek. "Go slowly."

Severus entered her, eyes rolling in the back of his head at the feel of him encased in her slick, warm walls. His nervousness evaporated and a wave of clarity hit him. It was as if he'd been meant to be there all along, safe and snug between her thighs.

"Move," she encouraged, nipping at his neck. He rocked his hips against hers; his initial movements jerky until he'd established a rhythm pleasing for both of them.

He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he watched her reactions. Her gasps and moans aroused him even more, and he wanted nothing more than to please her.

Her hands were everywhere – threading through his hair one moment then squeezing his arse the next. The pain of her sharp nails raking down his back turned him on even more.

Narcissa's request for him to go slowly went by the wayside as he thrust deeper into her.

"Shit, Cissa… not going to last," he warned. He clenched his jaw as she began pulsating around him. "Want you to come first," he ground out, biting his lip.

Narcissa's heart tightened, surprised by his desire to put her needs first. She hooked her legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper into her. She placed her hand between them and rubbed her clit.

As Severus instinctively moved harder and faster, Narcissa came. He swallowed her cries with kisses. He tried to hold out a little longer, but she pulled him in. A primordial groan fell from his lips. His back arched and his arse muscles clenched, his cock twitching as he spilled into her. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. He closed his eyes, succumbing to his sudden desire to sleep.

"Love?" Narcissa moved against him, reminding him of her presence. Severus rolled onto his back, wiping his brow. He thought to apologise for sweating on her, but all he could think about was how lovely it felt. How incredible she felt.

Narcissa rolled onto her stomach and looked at him, trailing a finger down his chest. "How was it?"

"Amazing. You're amazing," Severus replied, brushing away an errant strand of hair that covered her face.

"Aren't you sweet?" quipped Narcissa. "How'd you know to let me come first?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Lucius," answered Severus, "stressed it upon me." Narcissa chuckled and tucked herself against him. They basked in the afterglow, surrendering to sleep moments later.

x

The following morning, Severus woke with Narcissa's head on his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest. Smiling, he replayed the events of last night in his mind. It had been everything he could have asked for and more. She'd guided him through it, knowing what he needed and wanted.

"Do you want breakfast?" she whispered, stirring against him. She wrapped her legs around Severus's, pinning him to the bed.

"Not just yet. There are some things I'd like to try first." He slid down the bed, planting kisses on her torso. Her melodic laughter filled his ears, and he knew they wouldn't be having breakfast any time soon.

* * *

Word Count: 5373.

Submitted for Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation: 8 (word) first.

-Disney Challenge: S3 Can You Feel The Love Tonight – Write about a moment where things change forever.

-Creature Feature: #1 A Bao A Qu: (word) invisible and 10 Actaeon: (word) transgression.

-Shannon's Showcase: #4 Ukraine: (word) fear and (item) piano.

-Book Club. Tala (plot point) teaching someone something, (word) safe, (action) smiling, (word) burn, (dialogue) "You keep them safe.", and (object) stone.

-Showtime. #21 A Heart Full of Love – (emotion) shame.

-Buttons. O1. Socks, D4. "You know me too well." and W2. melodic.

-Ami's Audio Admirations: 2. Limetown – (word) experiment.

-Emmy's Emporium 23. The hunt – write about a coming of age ritual.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #679 Dialogue – "Don't keep me waiting for too long."

-365 Prompt Challenge #56 Colour – Amber.

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 10/50 stories written in 2018.

-May Scavenger Hunt #19 Prompt Set (dialogue) 'close your eyes', (word) longing and (action) kiss.

-Film Festival Challenge (Knocked Up): #28 Dialogue: "Do you want to get breakfast?" and 35. Dialogue: "Can you calm down? Take a breath?"

Also submitted for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #2 Write about a highlighted moment in a character's life.


End file.
